


A leap into the known

by luna65



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Brotp, Caution: contains heavy lifting, Danny will pick up anyone...literally, Gen, M/M, Sam & Danny: relationship goals, comedic, they're all bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna65/pseuds/luna65
Summary: It's about trust, and love, and sometimes it's just about knowing who can catch you.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A leap into the known

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new Loudwire interview (and all the delightful little scenes within); pour one out for when MB used to allow us to see how playful they really are. Just a little detour from my Sam/Danny continuum which I began back in May, but rather more obvious than previous.

When the days and nights and miles run together, blur into one continuous movement across and through and around places you’re only vaguely aware of, then the silliest shit becomes the height of comedy. But Mike always knew how to keep them motivated, not bored, not jaded, not grumpy - when there were plenty of things to provoke such negative emotions.

“Touring is a fuckin’ grind, my dudes. I mean, it’s also the best thing ever, but it’s so easy to wear off the shiny shiny.”

That’s how he perceived them, on some level, so shiny - even after the past few years had turned up their obsession to the point that there was nowhere else to go but on the road. Nothing else would satisfy their ambitious wanderlust. And he knew this full well, so his words were only noises to nod their heads to. But they knew, and he knew, and so knowing they sailed off the edge of all they knew.

It was all about not getting sick of each other, because that resulted in entropy (a concept Sam was only too happy to expound upon, whether someone dropped their hat or not) and you had to avoid it at all costs. This was an experience which had to be survived as much as enjoyed, and so they made their own games and their own amusements. But out of a desire to spend all their time together...as they all could cite moments of daydreaming of being anywhere else, together, off to create and perform and become the ideal they longed to embody.

A particular game was one he sometimes encouraged...anyone might look at a particular object and then say to Danny, “Betcha can’t lift that.”

He seemed to know how well he might handle something, although he had always been more adept with bodies. No one could quite remember the first time he picked up Josh but it made for a good distraction during a photo shoot, once the possibilities for seriousness had been exhausted. Mike could remember the days when they took themselves so seriously, they didn’t even want to smile for photos. They wanted to be cool, Jake especially. Jake had already mapped out his image from the day he was born, and Mike got his mother to largely agree with that opinion.

“Look, they were **all** _unique_ , okay?” Karen joked, making a face as if to say _and they drove me crazy while doing it_.

“Who’s easier to pick up?” he asked while they waited for their slot at the annual Cherry Festival concert. “Jakey or Joshie?”

Danny considered the question seriously. “You’d think it would be the same, but it’s not.”

“What?!” Josh exclaimed, comically aggrieved. “I am a feather. A fucking _feather_!”

Danny snorted, still on some level unused to the profane declarations of his bandmate brothers.

“Jakey is more dense than you but you are **not** a feather. A bird, maybe, but not a feather.”

“Yeah Jakey’s kinda…” Sam began to opine.

“I’m what, Clothesline?” Jake shot back.

Sam pulled a hurt face, lasting just seconds, but he preferred that name to something like Scarecrow or String Bean, which in the mouths of those outside their circle made him, if not self-conscious, perhaps annoyed that someone couldn’t just be tall and thin without comment. He wasn’t entirely certain what it meant. Their nickname for Danny, on the other hand, made _perfect_ sense. That mofo could _stomp_ with the best of them.

“Uh...curvy, maybe? Curves, not lines.”

Jake thought on it for a moment, producing a smile. “Yeah okay.”

“Jake should be easier to pick up, then,” Mike theorized. “Easier to grab onto.”

“Oooh, we could do that jump thing, I always wanted to do it in Squad but they said I was too short.”

“Whaaaat?!” Danny exclaimed, but he had a feeling he knew where this was going. JoJo used to want to jump off their trampoline into his arms, but he was always afraid he’d drop her anyway, and didn’t want her to get hurt (much less what other disasters might befall such a stunt). Instead he asked her to teach him all her skating jumps and he’d do his awkward boy-esque attempts at them for her amusement.

“Danny, ya gotta lift your back leg **higher**!”

The memory made him smile. He could do a pretty mean grand jeté on the tramp, not that he would point it out to anyone.

“At the beginning of the routine, the girls would run and jump into the arms of the guys, and they’d spin them around and kinda toss ‘em out, and they’d all fall perfectly into a line. It looked really frickin’ cool.”

“I didn’t think size would matter so much for that, as long as you were a solid base,” Mike commented.

“I really kinda wasn’t, though - Kelsey was my partner and we were the same height but she knocked me over every time.”

“Dude, how did they let you on Squad again?” Sam teased.

“Because he looked damn fine in that uniform!” Josh called out from the other side of their allotted enclosure.

“Yeah yeah, Mister Popular strikes again,” Sam continued, sticking out his tongue as if to say _now we’re even_.

“I am so glad I didn’t have to see that!” Mike exclaimed, thinking that he would have feared for Jake’s arms. Luckily Jake wasn’t particularly a daredevil in that regard, not like Sam.

“So c’mon, try it!” Jake pleaded, and Danny was powerless to deny the Kiszkas _anything_ at this point in their shared history.

“First let me see if I can _actually_ pick you up,” he said, attempting caution.

“Of course you can!”

“No I just mean, like, pick you up like **that**.”

Sam bit his lip. He knew Danny could pick _him_ up like that...because he’d done it a couple days earlier. They had been messing around, wrestling, and Sam was attempting to keep something away from him - but the memory of whatever it was had slipped his mind - and Danny had just picked him up, ending the scuffle. They stared at each other, each blinking with surprise, and Sam knew that if it had been a movie he would have said something like, “You can put me down now.”

But he didn’t say that. He didn’t want to. Eventually he did say, “Am I heavy?” and Danny had said, “Not really,” and Sam had put his arms around Danny’s neck and Danny had walked them over to one of the beds but rather than just drop him he had sort of _flung_ them both onto it so that he was pinning Sam in place without really putting his weight on him.

And the typical polite concern with which it happened made Sam want to kiss him.

So he did.

In this moment now, post-kiss and all that had followed, Danny looked over at Sam, his expression questioning, like, _Are you okay with this?_ and Sam almost laughed, but he knew Danny was serious. He turned to Mike and said, “Per diem that Daniel can do it _exactly_!”

“Oh you are **on** , but let’s not get ahead of ourselves, okay?”

“People are actually pretty easy for me to lift,” Danny said. “I don’t actually know why, but -”

And Jake had taken a few tiny steps and leapt into his drummer’s arms. And Danny caught him without any effort at all. He swung him around and gently set him down.

“Wait, you were supposed to -”

“Naw man, I can’t _throw_ you, that might actually hurt you!”

And Sam had thought: _First of all, you have to practice throwing **me** on the bed. Multiple times_.

He smiled, and Mike gave him a sidelong smirk.

“Oh shit, I see that Evil Genius smile, what the fuck are you plotting?”

“What?!” Sam demurred, braying with laughter.

“C’mon, I know that smile means you’re thinking _something_!”

Sam willed himself not to blush. “That if this rock n’roll thing doesn’t work out we can join the circus?”

“Uh-huh. Whatever it is, it better **not** involve property damage, that’s all I’m sayin.’”

Sam tried to give him a wide-eyed _I’m innocent!_ look, but their manager was neither fooled nor placated by this, and only shook his head. He then looked over at Danny who was also smiling, but it was the way he blinked that told Sam he was thinking the same thing.

When it was their turn for stage call, Sam jumped onto Danny’s back, and it wasn’t such an unfamiliar event that anyone found it odd.

“Mush, Gojira, mush!” he commanded, gently pulling at inky lush curls. 

Danny gave a full-body shrug, seating Sam on his hips, and began the walk.

“He ain’t heavy, he’s my brother,” Josh and Jake sang and everyone laughed.

“I’d change one word of that,” Danny murmured and Sam chortled and said, “Right?!”


End file.
